


Daddy Issues

by Dark_Blossom95



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Blossom95/pseuds/Dark_Blossom95
Summary: You were once a woman of the church, having lost your faith you found yourself in a situation with the Devil, Lucifer Morningstar. After being rescued you become his plaything, a favor for a favor is his motto and the only either of you seek is the comfort only you can each provide each other.This is the first of a few chapters, but it will not be a very long story. My first Lucifer story, so please leave a comment and let me know what you all think.Thank you so much for reading~!





	1. Meeting the Devil

How could things have come to this? 

Becoming a mere plaything for...

the DEVIL.

 

Being forced against the wall with your legs wrapped around his waist, moaning between fiery kisses as his hands tirelessly felt over your frame. From the pit of your stomach came the feeling of dread, like looking over the edge into a dark cavern or rocky cliff. Hands feverishly working on undoing the buttons to his shirt before his gripped your wrists and pinned them above your head. Against the dry wall you were completely at his mercy and he was absolutely unrelenting.

If there was one thing you learned, it was that he was the one who needed to be in control, not that you minded. As if finding your shepherd you followed his lead like a good little sheep. His grip tightened when he felt you shift and he began to roughly grind his hips against yours. Moaning you desperately tried to press closer, wanting to feel more of him. He growled low, as he often did while he unleashed his wrath upon you. 

"Lucifer..." you groaned, pleading for him to end this torture.

You could feel his rough stubble scraping against your skin as he kissed and bit all over your neck. Legs now trembling you felt yourself growing weak with desire, whimpering for him to give you what you both needed. But he was a cruel master, he'd prolong the suffering until he was all the way to his breaking point. And you loved it.

With a growl he had ripped you from the wall as he had spun around, within the blink of an eye you were on the bed and he had ripped your dress open impatiently. The lingerie beneath shielding you from his demonic eyes, without a word he had torn the thin veil of fabric away to expose you to him. Arching and bringing your knees up your black heels had fallen off your feet.

"Such a naughty little thing you are, and to think I had found you in a church~." He said in a mocking tone as he shed his white button up.

You couldn't think of a response, your eyes were too busy filling up with that luscious body before you. Biting your lip you looked up at him with pleading eyes as you propped yourself up on your elbows. He chuckled darkly at the sight of you, looking so deprived and needy.

"Well what is it sister?" He asked as he felt up your legs, gripping them when he got to your knees and spreading them. 

Watching him as he eyed the sweet flesh hidden between them he looked up at you with those glowing eyes, the sinister gaze that both froze you in fear and turned you on all at the same time! Shifting a bit as he stalked his way between them like a predator cat on the hunt. Gasping you had thrown your head back and moaned.

"Oh Lucifer!"

He loved the noises he could get out of you, the fact that the both of you connected with similar feelings only made this whole affair make sense. Gripping your thighs, holding them apart as he feasted he growled, losing himself in the odd comfort that you brought to each other. Feeling teeth you had cried out and fell back against the mattress.

 

~ Days Earlier ~

 

Lucifer was walking along the strip of Las Vegas, the sea of people filling the sidewalks as they made their way to various shops, restaurants, casinos and other attractions. He felt so lost, everything he knew was a lie. Everyone around him pretty much had it out for him, even the woman he loves has no control over her feelings, all in some grand plan that made him a pawn! He had to leave, needed to clear his head, it killed him because he didn't tell Decker anything... but he... just couldn't bear to even face her at the moment.

Head still spinning he had walked around, not really paying attention to where he was going and made a turn. Continuing on the street he had turned onto he walked further and further away from the strip. As he walked down the dark uninhabited street his shoes crunched over shattered glass, heading into the seedier part of Sin City, various drug houses and brothels resting away from the glitz of the strip. He had been stopped when some desperate addict had attempted to mug him, in no mood to be forgiving he had gripped the poor fool's shirt.

Lifting him off the ground with inhuman strength he growled, his eyes glowing as he struck the fear of his father into him. Dropping him to the floor he watched with a sinister smirk as the guy scrambled to his feet and ran away. Pausing to look around he stopped when his eyes fell on a church just thirty or forty feet down the way. 

"Bloody hell." He growled as he rolled his eyes. "Right, can't get a break from you now can I dad?" He asked the sky as he threw his arms out dramatically. "Even in the city that idolizes all sorts of debauchery." He grumbled.

Turning on his heel he was going to walk back the way he had come but he froze hearing screaming for help and gun shots come from behind him. Tilting his head back as his shoulders fell he let out and exasperated, "Bloody hell." Spinning back around he stalked toward the house of his father, the holy light of the neon cross shining from above the building.

 

Squirming and kicking you tried to fight off the assailants. The couple who sat in a pew watching the other struggle keeping you down chuckled and teased the other for having such trouble with you. 

"You sure she ain't a problem for you?" One asked with a laugh. 

"Yeah, you only already pistol whipped her and still needed help wrestling her to the ground." The second chimed in.

"Do you need us to help you get it in too?" The first asked like talking to a child.

"Will you both shut the fuck up?" The one struggling on top of you snapped. 

Clawing at his face you tried to force him off, "Get off of me!"

"Damn! For a nun she is a feisty one~!" 

Suddenly the heavy doors of the church swung open, and a man in a suit started to briskly walk down the aisle toward the alter. Finally the one on top of you had pinned your wrists above your head, using the stole to tie your wrists together. 

"Stop!" You shouted only for a bundled up handkerchief to be stuffed into your mouth.

The metallic taste from the blood soaking part of it filled your mouth, it made you feel even more sick and you wanted to spit it out. He started to push up the skirt to your garb, exposing more and more of your legs. 

"I don't think the lady is consenting to this behavior." The new stranger said as he looked up at the effigy of Christ. 

No shit Sherlock. You growled in your mind.

"What the fuck is it to you?" The guy on top of you asked. 

"By doing such a thing, you are committing an atrocity that mus be punished." He answered calmly as he turned to look at him. "And might I say, that the lot of you have been busy. I mean, would you look at this mess?" He said motioning to the blood smears and motionless bodies dragged off to the side. 

"Who the hell do you think you are to be threatening punishment? What are you gonna do? Call the cops? You'll be dead before you could even dial the numbers!" One of the guys from the pews said with a cocky smirk as he stood up.

"Oh will I now?" He asked with... amusement? 

You shifted and said something but the bloody cloth in your mouth muffled whatever it was you were trying to say. 

"Don't worry love, dear old Lucifer is here to save the day. Unlike good ol' daddy." He said with a smirk. 

Okay, he was delusional and would be another body in the corner. Your eyes remained glued onto him despite the situation you were in, somehow you felt like the air was full of electricity, like the looming feeling of a thunder storm.

"Lucifer? In the house of GOD? You hear that guys? The Devil is here to save a worshiper of god!" He cackled. 

Lucifer fixed the cuffs of his shirt and chuckled. "Oh mortals." He said as a crooked smile spread across his lips, exposing the pearly whites hidden beneath.

The next events were a blur, all you could really remember is that the men who had attacked the place of worship were shitting their pants. Screaming in terror before being torn apart, the loud proclamations of damnation from the handsome stranger who claimed to be the devil.

You had seen his glowing eyes, you and the few injured who were tied up in another pew, watching as the assailants were tortured with images of evil and then a slow death. 

 

When it had ended Lucifer had knelt beside you, pulling the soaked cloth from your mouth and tossing it away. Then he untied your wrists and slowly helped you sit up. 

"There there, take it slow." He said in a gentle tone. 

"Demon! Get away from her!" The priest shouted standing up and holding a cross at him.

Lucifer had ignored him, he was actually mortified this guy hadn't realized that he was in the house of god, surrounded by holy imagery and was perfectly fine. 

"Are you alright?" He asked. 

"I said get away from her monster! Return to the fires from whence you came!"

He rolled his eyes, growing annoyed and he stood up. You were silent, still reeling from what you had just saw. 

"Not that I should be surprised, but you really can't even manage to realize that I just saved you? Something that the man upstairs that you worship and love so much wouldn't have done. You would have been left to suffer had I not been passing through the neighborhood, so could you ease up and maybe show a little appreciation?"

"Liar! Your damn tricks won't work here! No begone with you!"

His eyes had glowed red with rage. "You dare call me a liar?!" He bellowed as he took a firm step forward, stomping his foot causing the ground to shake.

The group stepped back and cowered, a fearful cry coming from a couple of them which was followed by pleas to god to protect them. 

Feeling disgusted by them he rolled his eyes again, "Bloody hell. You all make me sick, begging him for help when he would leave you to your own devices and let cruel bastards like them roam the world he had created." 

He dusted himself off and briskly made his way for the large wooden doors, pushing through them he welcomed the cold air of the night. He started to make his way down the stairs when the doors had flown open. Rushing down after him you nearly tripped.

"Wait." You said placing a hand on his shoulder from behind.

He stopped and turned to face you. "What? Going to try to exercise me?"

"I wanted to thank you..." You said looking up at him.

He sighed quietly and gave a nod, "You're welcome."

Shifting a moment you asked, "There isn't going to be some subtext about how my soul is now yours right?" 

He linked as he looked at you, suddenly feeling amused he laughed and shook his head. "It doesn't work like that love." He promised. "But if you are offering..." He trailed off in a joking manor, laughing when he saw the worry in your eyes. "I am just joking darling, you really need to lighten up."

Nodding you rubbed your hands together, "Okay. But... you don't just do something like that for free... right?"

"Would it make you feel better if I said no?" He asked raising a brow.

"I... guess. I am just trying to figure out why the devil... would just step in and do stop something like that."

"Because I am the punisher darling." He said smiling, the mood lighting up. 

"Like the comic book character?" You asked, feeling a little more relaxed. 

At that he laughed and shrugged, "I suppose you could say that. Now, let's cut to the chase, what is it that you really want?" He asked looking into your eyes.

Feeling hypnotized as you were drawn deeper and deeper into his mesmerizing stare you couldn't help yourself but tell him.

 

~ To Be Continued...~


	2. Set Me Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night you had spent with Lucifer.

"What is it that you really want?" 

Swallowing you felt your heart speed up in your chest as you were slowly pulled closer to him. He is an inescapable magnet that you couldn't help but feel drawn to.

"Come now darling, unlike me you don't have an eternity." He smiled as if he had known the answer before you could even manage to utter the words. 

You could feel the words rising in your throat, but they caught on your tongue, your body feeling weak by just being in his presence. You couldn't even trust your own mind. His smile slowly faded as he looked at you, what was with him? Was he losing his touch?

Blinking slowly you choked the words out, "I want freedom."

His smirk was quick to return and he looked at you with an amused gleam in his eyes. "Oh? Freedom from what?"

You held up your wrists, "These shackles placed upon me by those bigots of the faith."

It flowed so easily out of you. You could tell by his expression he was confused but you ignored that and grabbed him by his jacket. Pulling him in for a kiss, your eyes fell closed as you felt your lips press against his.

At first he chuckled, amused by the desperation in your action. But then he had kissed you back, his arms snaking around your waist and he pulled you closer to him. You couldn't help but think of how hot he was...

Like searing hot.

Everything from there had been a blur, when exactly you ended up at his hotel you had no idea but you weren't complaining. He had dropped you on the bed, his eyes glowing as he ripped the rosary from your neck and tossed it to the other side of the room. The noise of tearing fabric filled your ears as he shredded the plain black gown that was shielding your frame from him.

Gasping as the cool air had hit you, it had felt so different now... like the air was electrified. 

"Now look at that view." He purred as his hands ghosted over your frame. 

Closing your eyes you shivered beneath his touch, you were hyper aware of all the places his hands were touching, every caress and squeeze. It was like you were floating in a dark void, numb to everything else except his touch. 

As his hands felt up along your sides you arched your back, goosebumps prickled your skin. Pressing your hands to his chest you pushed off his jacket, he slid out of it and tossed it across the room. Fingers struggling to unbutton that white shirt you groaned as you felt him press against you, his belt buckle pressing into your lower abdomen while the fabric from his pants and your panties rubbed together.

He chuckled at your reaction and helped finish getting his shirt off. Feeling over his toned torso you shivered, slowly your hands fell to his waistband and you worked on his belt. Your eagerness seemed to amuse him. Rolling his hips he groaned quietly.

Moaning you undid his pants, now here he was going to slam the brakes, grabbing your wrists he pinned them down. 

"What is the rush love?" He asked with a dark chuckle.

You groaned and writhed beneath him. "Please, you're already driving me crazy."

"Freedom doesn't come so easily." He smirked as he lowered his head, peppering your chest with kisses. 

He could feel your heart pounding in your chest, if he wasn't careful you could suffer heart arrhythmia. Nipping at your collarbone he smirked when he heard you gasp, oh this was fun~. 

"If you promise to be patient I will let you go so I can make you feel good with my hands."

Part of you wanted to protest but you nodded. "O-okay..."

He smiled and his hands slowly felt along your arms, leaving your wrists. Caressing over your frame his hands tucked beneath your arched frame and undid your bra with a snap of his fingers. Pulling it off he tossed it away and smiled down at the mounds before him. 

Your chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. Ducking down he took one into his mouth, he was far from gentle, pent up for much too long he sucked harshly and pinched your nipple between his pearly whites. 

Gasping you clenched your fists and gripped handfuls of the sheets. He smirked and growled low as his hands felt over your hips, squeezing them as he ground down against you. He switched breasts giving them equal attention as he kicked off his pants and briefs. Pulling back he looked down at your frame as he slowly pulled your panties off.

Smiling he tossed them to the side and slowly crawled over you, his hands sliding up your legs before he forced them apart to settle between them. Biting your lip as you felt your heats connect, brushing against one another before he pushed passed your defenses. 

With a gasp you had tilted your head back, the searing heat having intensified ten fold, burning you from the inside out. With a groan he had started to thrust in and out of you. Moaning you wrapped your arms around him, your hands feeling over his shoulders blades as his thrusts jarred you slightly.

The bed creaked beneath you as the two of you had sex, his hips bumping into yours as he moved through your silken depths. His hot breath brushed against your skin as he grunted in your ear. Speeding up and thrusting harder he groaned lowly, your moans growing louder.

Time had started to melt away, everything around you had faded away, all you could focus on was him and the pleasure he was giving you. The smell of sulfur and brimstone filled your nostrils, your body felt like it had been swallowed by flames but all that you felt was yourself being tugged closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. 

 

Before you had even knew it, it was morning, your from tangled in the bedding of the hotel bed. Your head was swimming as you slowly came into consciousness, your hips and neck were crazy sore. Slowly pushing yourself up in bed you had noticed that you were alone, looking around a pile of shopping bags were left on the table in the corner. Wrapping yourself in a sheet you had gotten out of bed and gone to investigate.

There were several bags from expensive clothing stores, with various outfits and shoes waiting for you. Surprised you looked around and weighed what you should do. Surely... he wouldn't have left these here if they weren't for you... but how the hell did he even know your size? Shaking your head you decided not to question it. 

Going to take a long shower you let the warm water wash away the filth and scent of sex from your skin. Your mind wandering as you got yourself cleaned up and just enjoyed the long, lonely shower.


	3. The Scars of Her Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reminder of how you lost your faith, all that you had endured at the hands of the so called " holy men of God".

After your long shower you stepped out and wrapped your dripping frame with a towel. Standing in front of the mirror you had looked at your reflection, slowly patting your face dry before moving down your body. As you had bent over to dry your legs you heard the lock beep and the door swung open.

"You are angel, thanks again for all the help." Lucifer's cheery voice came from the entrance of the room.

The door slowly closed and clicked shut. He walked into the room and set what sounded like paper bags down before wandering further into the hotel room. 

"I see that you are awake." He said with a smile as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. 

You looked at him through the mirror and offered a small smile. His eyes fell over your reflection. 

"Sleep well darling?" He asked.

Watching his reflection you felt a shiver travel down your back, "I don't remember sleeping."

He chuckled. "Oh? Well, you seem well rested. Did you see the clothes? I wasn't quite sure of your style but given that hideous thing from last night I'd say that you would appreciate a bit of options."

Nodding you adjusted your towel around yourself. "I did. Just thought I'd shower before getting dressed." You said quietly.

"Of course. I hope you're hungry, I brought breakfast." He smiled and lifted his eyebrows excitedly before letting them drop quickly.

Giving another nod you turned from the mirror and walked passed him out of the bathroom. You could feel his gaze following you and he turned to watch you as you walked toward the bags of clothes. 

There was no use in being shy at this point...

Letting the towel drop you started to pick through the shopping bags looking for something that caught your eye. His eyes had watched the towel crumple around your feet, then slowly started to trail up the back of your legs. He adjusted his stance as he eyed your ass, just wanting to squeeze and grope it. 

The image of him just dropping his pants and having his way with you from behind had filled both of your minds. He smirked.

It excited you.

Pushing off the wall he sauntered over, his eyes only abandoning your ass once his hand had replaced them, slowly his gaze had trailed up your lower back. But he froze, eyes slightly widening as the scattering of scars were now in view. Like harsh brush strokes they went in all directions, some thick and thin. There were fresh wounds and old faded lines, burns...

Without thinking his hand had left your ass and carefully, ghosted over your back.

Squeezing your eyes shut you had arched your back and cried out. Bowing your head you clenched your fists, leaning on the surface of the table. He drew his hand back in fear that he had hurt you, but he realized it wasn't physically that you were pained. 

Well... not now anyways.

Stepping back he looked over your scarred back, your shoulders had started to tremble and it seemed like you would just crumble. Walking back over from the side he had placed a hand on your shoulder, gently he guided you to stand then your quivering frame against him. One hand cradled your head while the other was wrapped around your waist.

 

**"The Devil has done this!"**

You cried out and arched your back, the wooden bit in your mouth muffling your whimpers. Spit and tears streamed from your face, dripping onto your bare chest.

Your eyes had widened and another muffled cry escaped you as the sting of the whip tore your skin. Gripping the straps binding your wrists and holding your arms out. 

**"Filthy bitch! Filling our minds with unholy thoughts!"**

While the man you had trusted shouted this you heard another crack of the whip, now only feeling your skin burning. Your frame trembled, no longer conscious of the pain but the noise of the whip kept you grounded in the moment.

You were released from being restrained that way, but you knew it was far from over. Your arms had been tied behind your back, then forced down to the ground with your legs apart they tied a rope around your knees and ankles. This kept them bent and spread.

Exposing you to their evil eyes.

You looked up at them, their silhouettes smirking down at you. You were disgusting... All of this... Tears continued to stream down your cheeks as you prayed.

_Please. Please cleanse me... I am sorry! Forgive me for this sinful form!_

You hiccuped and whimpered over the soaking wet stick. This had been the norm for five years, ever since you were taken in by the priest... 

Averting your eyes as they had taken advantage of your shame, you tried to focus on anything else but the noise of skin on skin and their low grunting as they pleasured themselves. With low groans you cringed as they had spilled their seed onto you, one by one they released, dirtying your already filthy body.

You whimpered and closed your eyes. What followed was the flashes documenting your shame. You wanted to be anywhere but here, praying that through all of this suffering you would be forgiven...

But faith was leaving you. The penance had grown worse and worse. These sessions became longer and there were more men to observe your filth, your disease was spreading. More and more were becoming corrupted by you.

Where was your savior?

Silently taking this, you paid for your unholiness.... why must you continue to suffer. 

Truly the faith had been stolen from you when they had become more physical, your breasts and thighs were roughly groped and used. A sloppy liquid would be spread over them and the men would place their manhoods between them and thrust. Your body would be used in this way, and despite them not being inside you... 

They were tainting you...

 

Yelping as you had been slapped hard you clenched your eyes shut, your cheek red and stinging. The bit had been ripped from your mouth which left the corners of your lips sore. 

**"Look at you, you filthy whore. You are probably relishing in this sinful act. We are trying to beat the demon out of you."**

The priest who had been like a father figure to you pinched between your jaws, forcing your mouth open. You could hear the undoing of his belt and the shuffling of his pants as he pulled himself free. 

**"Now you're really going to taste sin. Like in the good old scripture, it is better my seed fall into the belly of a whore than to be spilled on the ground. So you will drink all of it."**

He had forced himself into your mouth, you wanted to gag, he tasted disgusting. But he pulled you toward him, forcing himself all the way in. Gripping your hair he forcefully pulled you back and forth making you pleasure him with your mouth.

His head had tilted back and he groaned, speeding up he didn't show any care that he was hurting you. The way he yanked on your hair and how his penis jammed into your throat. It was hard to breathe. Before you knew it that same, hot sticky liquid was pouring down your throat, your eyes were wide as he rest on your tongue. 

Shoving you off he grumbled low, **"Go get cleaned up. We have worship tomorrow."**


	4. Getting to Know Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your little episode you spend some time with the devil, developing an understanding and finding answers for yourself that contradicts everything you had been told to believe.

You weren't sure how long he had been holding you like this, it was as if time had frozen as you were swallowed by the hurt and shame in your mind. Barely managing to peek up at him your eyes had studied his expression, it was almost stoic as he had stared off, a darkness pooling in his usual mesmerizing eyes making him appear menacing. What he was thinking about you couldn't be certain.

Though one thing was clear, his mood had been put off. 

Your little episode had really ruined the moment.

Shifting a bit you swallowed, feeling you move had pulled him from whatever he was thinking and he looked down at you. His eyes had softened somewhat, reading some sort of... sorrow. But why? He kept his arms around you, but left his hold loose so that you may pull away if you wished. There was clearly something he wanted to say, but he remained silent. 

Pulling away you had stood up and had returned to the bags of clothing on the table. You could feel Lucifer's eyes on your back, studying the wounds of your penance. What was with him? He is the Morning Star... the Prince of Darkness for Christ's sake! Wasn't he supposed to be reveling in the evil of the world? The chaos... and hurt?

No...

Somewhere within yourself you had began to doubt the words of the Holy text... the words of... him. How could God have made you this way... in his image and then demand your punishment... for the thoughts of others. 

And where did Lucifer fit into all of that? 

Sure, the Bible states that he is a fallen angel... that he longs for the souls of mortals and turn them away from God...

Your mind wandered silently as you looked through the clothes in the bags. There were some numbers that could be considered skimpy, others designed for lust... those were mainly the undergarments, but... there were also some more modest choices. Attractive by color and design rather than being form fitting and showing off skin. Picking a pair of jeans and a nice top out you held them against your frame.

The man you were standing before... he didn't resemble anything like the monster your were taught to fear. Not at all...

Pulling on a pair of matching underwear you looked yourself over in the mirror, how sinful you looked... It matched what you had done last night... 

But you don't feel guilty.

A small smirk had crept across your lips, pulling on your outfit you began trying to match a pair of shoes with it. Dolling yourself up. Once you had finished you stood before the mirror, looking yourself over.

"Unrecognizable..." You whispered.

That is what you were now. Resembling nothing of the girl you had been just last night, but a whole new woman born from the ashes. Turning to look at Lucifer you smiled small, the feeling of gratitude shimmering in your watering eyes.

He had stood up and slowly made his way over to you, his dark eyes falling over you.

"Such a beautiful, innocent thing you are..." He spoke softly. "How could father have allowed..." He cut himself off. "Let's go out. You must be hungry and I am itching to blow some more cash." 

A soft blush had made it's way across your cheeks at his words and you shifted. "A-Alright." 

He adjusted himself and checked that he was presentable in the mirror behind you. "Good. Shall we then?" He asked with a devilish smile as he offered you his arm.

 

Taking his arm you smiled softly and gave a nod as he lead you from the room. 

 

The two of you had spent the day and most of the evening out. You had experienced Sin city, for the first time enjoying some indulgence. Gambling, drinking and dancing, despite everything you had been told, the devil sure knew how to have a good time. After you both had your fill of fun you climbed into a taxi to head back to the hotel.

As you sat in the backseat you couldn't help but stare at Lucifer, your eyes falling over him silently. He looked over and caught you staring a charming smile spreading across his lips as he looked at you. 

"What?" He asked with a flirtatious tone.

Slightly shaking your head you answered with what was on your mind, "I just... really can't believe that you are the devil."

"And why not?" He asked somewhat offended. 

"You aren't like anything I have been taught... every depiction of you..." You had started.

"Was written by human schmucks that worship my father. You know that old saying, history is defined by the winners. Well, that little rebellion of mine failed, I lost and thus the truth was muddled up to make the winner sound even greater. Banishing great evil to an eternity in hell." He said adjusting himself.

You watched him and swallowed as the car stopped at a red light.

"I mean, look at what I have done happily so for thousands of years, punishing the wicked. If i were evil I'd be recruiting them into some deranged army. But what is the whole warning of being sinful and pissing off daddy, you will be damned and tortured for eternity." He said.

"So it's just humans misinterpreting it." You said softly and he looked at you rather surprised. "It says you were a fallen angel and that you had tried to turn others from God... but I don't think it ever deliberately says that you are evil... well... unless it was said by a man."

He looked at you and just listened, the taxi had started to move as the light turned green. The rest of the ride was pretty much in silence, and after Lucifer had paid for the ride the two of you had gone back up to the room. 

The beep of the door being unlocked as you pushed the key into the slot, then you both walked into the quiet room. He had gone to the mini bar and grabbed a small bottle of whiskey.

"They really should put bigger bottles in these things." He muttered to himself.

Having not paid attention to what he said since you were thinking about something else, you asked your question out loud. Or... part of it anyway. "Why?"

"Because how the bloody hell am I supposed to get a good buzz out of this?" He asked.

Turning to him you looked confused, "No, not that... Why did you come to Vegas? To Sin city as they call it?" You asked.

He paused for a moment, debating on whether or not he would tell you. Opening the small bottle he took a swig and sighed, "Because the City of Fallen Angels is currently occupied by divine beings trying to manipulate me." He answered shortly.

Your eyes widened a little bit as you looked at him. "Divine beings... trying to manipulate you in Los Angeles?" You asked in slight disbelief.

"Yes. My brother, mother and of course from his safe position in heaven dear old dad." He said before taking another swig of his drink.

"That's awful... I am sorry." You said looking away, knowing just what it was like to be manipulated.

"Well... that is why I am here. Trying to plot my revenge." He said before taking another swig.

"Revenge?" You asked as if the concept of that had never even dawned on you.

"Well of course. You know the saying, an eye for an eye. I am going to make them pay dearly for all they have done to me." He said gripping the small glass bottle.

You gave a nod as you turned and silently had began to change into a nightgown that Lucifer had bought for you. His eyes fell over the scars for the brief moments they were exposed to him. Swallowing he turned and chugged the rest of the small bottle.


	5. Common Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying in bed with Lucifer late at night you have a heart to heart, sort of... and things get a little steamy when old Lucy needs to express some rather emotional desire.

Laying in bed you sighed quietly, hugging the pillow to your chest you shifted a little bit beneath the covers, the noise of the fabric rubbing reached the ears of the devil laying beside you. He laid on his back, arm tucked beneath the pillow that his head rest on while the other sat on top of his toned abdomen. Wide awake he stared up at the ceiling in thought. The room was fairly dark, the only light coming in was the lights pouring in from a crack between the curtains.

After some time he had drawn a breath and broke the silence, "Those scars on your back... they're not from the night I had stumbled across that church, are they?" He stated more than asked. 

He was certain that he knew the answer but he decided it was best to ask. You gripped the pillow and hugged it tighter against your chest. Closing your eyes trying to block out the image you swallowed.

"No..." You answered simply.

He drew a breath and asked, "Why did you stay and let that happen?" 

It was a question you had asked yourself most nights of the recent year, why didn't you just pack in the middle of the night and leave. Well, you knew why... 

"Because for five years he had drilled it into my head that it was penance, for stirring sinful thoughts in them." You explained. "They blamed you for my suffering. That I needed to suffer physically to atone for my sinful body and the lust that I aroused in them."

His jaw locked as he listened to you. "If you believed that then why did you follow me out?" He asked.

"For a while I had began to have doubts. I began to question their ways, wondering how this could be something God would condone... And what followed is what you had walked in on." You said softly.

His eyes widened slightly and he turned his head to look at you. "That whole murder spree and attempted rape, was plotted by the clergy in charge?" He asked.

Squeezing the pillow you nodded. "I trusted him... He was like a father to me... When my life started to spiral downward he took me in... that is when everything had changed. First it was just him... but then anyone who had confessed to having thoughts of me like that... then it was a profitable experience... But when I refused..." You trailed off.

"That sick bastard." He said obviously disgusted. "And as long as he begs for forgiveness even his filthy kind is allowed through the pearly gates."

You shifted, not very comforted by that thought. "How could someone let something like that... happen?" 

Sliding his hand out from under his pillow he turned onto his side to face your back, his eyes fell over your curled up frame. "Well... dear old day sees himself as benevolent and all forgiving. It's the few that don't accept him into their hearts that I get to punish. Well.. aside from the ones I have encountered here on Earth. Working with the detective has been fulfilling work, hunting down sinners and punishing them."

You turned over to face him. 

Raising a brow you asked, "You are working with a detective?"

"Yes, in Los Angeles, I am a civil consultant. A partner to a remarkable woman, who puts all on the line to bring justice to evil doers... Our last case... almost cost her life... I couldn't protect her..." He said as his expression fell.

Studying him silently you place a hand on his shoulder, "You truly care for her... I am sure it is not your fault... Some things are just... out of our control." You said softly.

"Oh, it wasn't my doing. You're right, some things are out of our control. Especially when someone is pulling all the strings to manipulate you." He said, his eyes turning that glowing red and filling with anger.

Squeezing his shoulder you brought his attention back to you. "And you will make them serve their penance..." You said softly.

It was as if just looking at you and hearing your words had calmed the fires of rage within him. He slowly moved, crawling over you and pushing you to lay on your back gently. His frame hovered over yours, dark eyes staring right into yours, silently he had bowed his head kissing over your shoulder then along your neck and his hand felt over the middle of your frame. Tracing over your side and feeling over your abdomen.

Moaning softly you let your hands explore his toned torso, feeling over his bare skin you sighed as you tilted your head to the side, allowing him access to your neck. He squeezed your hip and groaned against your skin.Shivering you arched slightly against him and moaned quietly. His hand fell down your frame, lifting your night gown up, his fingers danced along the inside of your thighs before cupping your mound.

Your eyes opened half way looking up at the dark ceiling through your lashes as he teased you through your panties.He traced over your lips and rolled his thumb over your clit. Moaning you felt yourself becoming wet, he slipped his hand into your panties and began to feel over your warm flesh. You moaned as your core quivered, he traced his finger between your lips and trailed hot kisses along your warm skin. Slipping a couple digits into your heat he began to pump them slowly, watching your expression.

He kissed down your torso, starting from your collarbone then trailed them down over the silky fabric of your night gown, carefully spreading your legs as he moved to settle down between them. Pulling his fingers free from your moist pussy he had began to slowly remove your panties, then he tossed them to the side. Using his thumbs he spread your lips to fully examine you, turning his head he started to kiss along your inner thigh, up to your heat before firmly licking the sweet velvety walls.

Gasping you moaned and slightly arched your back as he had began to eat you out. A hand had moved to rest on the back of his head, moaning as you gently rolled your hips, thoroughly enjoying the sudden need to have sex. His heart is her's, but you were going to take what you could get and if you were just a stress toy for the devil... well, there are worse gigs. He groaned as he sucked on your core, his tongue skillfully rolling between your folds.

"Ahh Lucifer~." You moaned as you bit your lip and gripped the back of his head.

After a few more minutes of this he slowly pulled back, pushing your nightie up he started trailing kisses up over your skin as he exposed more and more. Once he had slipped it off over your head he pulled back and took off his pajama bottoms, tossing them away before diving back down. Stealing your lips he held your legs open as he had began to grind against you, his throbbing member rubbing against your heat.

Kissing back you moaned as you wrapped your arms around his neck, your soaking walls quivered in anticipation. He slid into you in a single thrust making you moan and arch your back. He groaned, enjoying the feeling of your quim enveloping him. He had began to thrust into you, his hips softly knocking into yours, being much more gentle than before. Moaning you held him close to you, enjoying this side of him.

After a while he had sped up, wrapping your legs around his waist and angling himself to plunge into your depths. When the need for air had come you broke from his lips and moaned panting softly into his ear as he leaned down burying his face into your neck. He groaned softly against your skin, muttering sweet nothings, all bull crap you knew but still... the attempt he was giving to make love to you was sweet. He had said you were an angel and other sappy lines but you weren't going to complain.

It didn't take much longer before he had pushed you over the edge and into a pool of ecstasy. Moaning and mewling you rolled your hips to meet his thrusts. Writhing against him in pleasure you soon gasped and clung onto him as a warmth had began to pool into you, spreading through your lower half. Quiet curses escaped both of your lips before you both silenced the other with warm kisses. 

As the euphoric feeling began to fade away he had pulled out, laying down beside you he continued to embrace you. It was the strangest feeling, to both of you, but it... felt right. He laid there, holding you close, gently running his fingers through your hair as you had slowly began to doze off.


	6. Goodbye City of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No time for goodbyes when you are dealing with the Devil, fleeing from the hotel room where you took penance for your sins and weakness from the Lord of Hell himself, before you changed your mind...
> 
> You planned to say goodbye to this awful city and the sinners within but you would not evade your vile tormentors for long.
> 
>  
> 
> Lucifer decides that it is time to end his vacation in the City of Sin to return to the City of Fallen Angels, time to put his plan into action.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **A/n: So sorry guys for leaving this chapter in pending **HELL**. I had a lot going on and in truth I was hoping to get some inspiration from the season 3 premier. Oh boy has it delivered!**
> 
>  
> 
> **So I will be extending the story to play out a little plot I have come up with and hopefully that will make up for the wait on this chapter. Thank you everyone who has been following this story and asking about it, I am very happy to tell you all I am back baby and oh does it feel so good to be bad!**

After another rough night with Lucifer tearing into your scars, burning your flesh and forcing you to atone for the sinful worship you allowed onto your body you woke laying in the cold sheets of the all too familiar hotel room. Sitting up you still find yourself surprised by the lack of soreness, there really was something about being fucked by the devil that left you feeling...different. Every touch was electrifying and left you begging. 

Slowly climbing out of the bed you had gone to take another shower like usual, this sort of thing becoming the normal routine for your mornings. The last few days you have been seeing Lucifer less and less, which left you wondering if he was growing bored with you. However you could never bring yourself to ask what he was up to, the Devil's business was his own and with everything he had done for you... 

But you still found yourself wondering. As you stood beneath the running water you sighed softly, running your hands through your hair and just enjoying the warmth. The scent of brimstone, smoke and sex clung to your skin, it was smell that was beginning to turn you on. Shivering you forced those thoughts from your head and washed yourself up. Climbing out of the shower you had wrapped yourself in a towel and walked back out into the room. 

Looking at yourself in the mirror you felt... free. Lucy never made you stay, and despite his roughness he never forced you to do anything you didn't want to do. You finally had your freedom... However you were longing for something that just wasn't going to happen. 

You wanted to be with him...

And you are full aware of just how he feels about this detective... You were weak, not stupid.

Getting dressed you decided it was time. Grabbing the bag Lucifer had gotten you, you had packed up all the clothes and what little belongings you had. It felt cheesy as you had written a simple thank you note but you felt that seeing him again would make you rethink this decision, grabbing the handle of your bag you had left the room and started making your way out. Leaving the cool air conditioned hotel you walked out into the Nevada heat, a sea of tourists flooding the sidewalks. Melting into the crowd you wandered for a while, unsure just where it is you would be going but what you know it's away from here.

Not to escape. Although Lucifer has given you more pleasant memories of this place, it still wasn't enough to wash away the years of torment. But at least you are not feeling bitter about it. No, with each step you felt both sad that you were saying goodbye to the man who freed you and lighter as you were leaving your old self behind.

Something had felt off, but before you had even turned to look back someone had caught you by the wrist. Your bag was ripped from you and thrown into a van that two men were dragging you toward. Opening your mouth to scream for help as you desperately tried to pry yourself from them a cloth was placed over your mouth. Breathing in you tried to resist as your mind had become foggy and your body fell limp. Your vision blurred and the last thing you remember seeing was the ceiling of the van as you were brought and laid down in the back.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Lucifer had returned to the hotel he was surprised to see it empty, the room had been cleaned while he was away taking care of business and formulating his plan for when he got back to Los Angeles. After pouring himself a stiff drink he sat down and sighed. He couldn't say that he was surprised... in fact the time to say goodbye was drawing closer anyway, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

But what was it?

Getting up he decided to pack his own bag, it would be time to put his plan into action soon.

Checking his phone he sighed deleting more texts from Chloe, he was relieved she was okay... but he needed to do this. He wouldn't allow his father to manipulate him any longer, nor his mother. He was going to finally end it. If all went to plan he would be a very happy Prince of Darkness once more. Grabbing his drink he threw his head back and drank all of it in one go.

"Alright, vacation over. Time to set things into motion." He said setting the glass down. As he collected his things he had found your note and swallowed. "So, she is finally ready to move on... good. Makes things a whole lot easier." He said before tucking the note away. As he walked toward the door his shoe crunched over something, pausing he lifted his foot and looked down at the rosary he had torn from your neck. He felt his blood begin to boil in rage, that sick bastard was still out there, 'performing God's will'. Reaching down he had picked it up and stormed out of the room, the door slammed behind him.

Walking down toward the seedier side of Vegas, the place away from the glitz where true evil lies he gripped the rosary in his pocket. His eyes glowed as the church came into view. A malicious smirk had spread across his lips as he neared. Walking up the stone steps he reached out and grabbed the handle. Pulling the door open he slowly made his way down the aisle, eyes falling over the various monuments to his family and of course the half brother abomination who was destined to cleanse the sins of mankind with his blood.

"I suppose in a way there is some sick truth in they worship, isn't that right brother?" He asked looking to the statue of Christ. "I mean, there couldn't have been another way than for you to be horrendously tortured to save the souls of men right?"

The sound of heavy footsteps stopped abruptly before the pudgy preacher had began to chuckle. "Here to try and taint more of the faithful?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Taint?" He asked with a low chuckle. "There isn't anything behind these walls that isn't already tainted by **your** evil." He smiled as he slowly turned to look at him.

"This is a house of God."

He snapped briefly. "No! Nope. The only house of God is upstairs, a little place called heaven, ever heard of it?" He asked leaning forward with his hands on his knees.

"What do you want? You have already taken my faithful child, filling her with the Anti Christ no doubt."

Lucifer's eyes darkened as he glared at him. "Do not refer to her as your child! With everything you have done to her you have no right." He seethed.

"Punishing the demons within her and asking she take our sin in sacrificial rite, to help cleanse the unholiness from these men?"

"Do not try and justify your sick perversion for worship!"

"Have you only come to lecture me? What gives you the right to judge me, you're evil incarnate." The preacher sneered.

"What gives me the right?" He asked and tilted his head back as his booming laughter shook the walls. "It is my job. I may have been banished there, but I am the warden of the damned. Royalty in hell. Punishment is my jurisdiction." He said with a wide, creepy smile and a wild glint in his eyes.

 

That look had froze the preacher in his spot, shaking him to the core, and despite him wanting to flee he was glued to the spot. Unable to do anything but watch as Lucifer slowly approached him, his heart had jumped into his throat.

"I am going to make you suffer and it will be the slowest most agonizing thing you will experience. You will pray for hell." He growled low, his eyes beginning to glow again.


	7. Salvation Never Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Las Vegas to investigate a murder with the buddy forensic scientist Ella Lopez, Lucifer is ready to make some new trouble in the City of Sin but is surprised to find you looking like you climbed out of the Passion of the Christ. 
> 
> Especially as he already took care of the previous Father.
> 
>  
> 
> **A/n: EXPLICIT WARNING! This chapter features forced/non consensual sex (aka RAPE)! If you don't want to read or are offended by such content PLEASE STEER CLEAR!**

"Get back here you whore!"

Your heart is pounding between your ears, kneeling you held a bloodied hand over your mouth to quiet your breathing. Leaning against the wall of the warehouse you took shelter behind you begged whatever powers that be to escape. Weeks... you were subjected to such vile things for weeks on end and only now were you able to escape...

Hearing them come closer you forced yourself to stand up, your legs shook as you used the metal shelving to aid you. Pushing away you forced yourself to run, rushing toward the back exit, hoping to flee into the night and find help. Suddenly an iron like grip caught your arm, violently yanking you toward a broad framed man.

"There you are! Where the hell do you think you are going?" 

A sick feeling filled the pit of your stomach as you heard that bourbon sweet voice.

Screaming you struggled trying to pull away from him. His grip tightened and he growled as you threw your head back, slamming into his nose. Broken glass and other debris was cutting into your already sore, bare feet.

"Let me go!"

"You fucking bitch! You must really enjoy feeling the wrath of the righteous don't you?" He questioned as he lifted you off the ground and threw you onto the floor.

Landing with a thud as the wind was knocked out of you, you felt along the floor and tried to force yourself up. Bruises, cuts, scars both fresh and healing littered your body. Saliva and blood dripped from your lips as you sobbed, the cries of pain choking your already raw throat.

"Please... p-p-please..."

"Look at you begging beneath me. A shame that such a good grovelling whore like you had caused so much trouble." He said before kicking you hard in the side of your ribs.

Balling your fists you squeezed your eyes shut and trembled.

Grunting each time his steel toed boots met your side. Once you stopped trying to crawl away he rolled you over, a menacing fire burning in his dark eyes, jagged teeth poking from his vile grin that froze your veins. Grabbing the tattered robe you wore he began ripping it open. The noise of the fabric tearing cut through the otherwise quiet warehouse.

Hearing the clink of a belt buckle coming loose and ruffling of his dirtied denim jeans you tried to push yourself away. Chest slowly rising and falling with each painful breath.

 

"Such a sinful vessel. Look at you, filthy... a cesspool of desire and stained by the seed of lust." He muttered, the admiration and soft worshiping tone he used while his hands ghosted your broken frame made you want to shrivel up and disappear. "Disgusting." He hummed as he began tracing hot, wet kisses along your neck and jaw.

Your lip quivered as you tried to protest.

 

Gripping a handful of your hair he buried his face into the crook of your neck, his other hand wrapped around your bruised hip as he grunted. His frame jarring you as he roughly used you, embracing the sin and lust deep in his blackened heart. 

 

His grip tightened as it went on, he was being merciless, forcing you further into the cool, concrete ground, shards of glass and metal shavings burying into your skin. Opening your eyes you stared lifelessly up into the rafters, silently taking the wrath of your captor.

"Filthy whore." He would mutter as he continued to work himself over you. Repeating segments of the phrases the old Sheppard would preach to his demonic flock.

 

Turning your head to the side a dark piece of metal had caught your eye, there resting beneath one of the shelves a metal barb had been discarded and forgotten. Forcing a trembling hand out you felt along the cold, rough ground, stretching as far as you could without tipping him off on your intentions.

Suddenly he slammed harder into you, letting out a guttural groan as he released his sin into you, feeling the filth pool you shivered feeling slimy all over again. Laying still you stared off as you felt him pull back to look at you, his hand moving from your hip to rest just beneath your belly button. 

"Taste my salvation. I will continue to purge the filth the demon Beelzebub has left within you, I shall return you to the glory of the flock and free your soul from the sin." 

Snapping you snatched the metal from the ground, swinging with all the strength you could muster. Hearing a satisfying crack and feeling him roll off of you, you forced yourself up. The pain that had plagued your body was washed away by the rage quickly flowing through your veins, gripping the barb you began to swing.

"No! HERE IS **YOUR** SALVATION!" You shrieked as continued to swing, blood splattering over the ground.

Why...

 

Why?

 

**WHY?!**

 

As you continued to bring the barb down onto his gurgling face you began to laugh, throwing your head back you lifted the barb once more shrieking, " **HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO ONE OF YOUR CHILDREN?!** " Stabbing it down you freed yourself from him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Well who'd have thought that he'd be back here so soon and not for another vacation!

Lucifer glanced around the casino floor as he waited for Ella to come down and join him for a bit of fun before they set out on hunting their killer. Vegas surely was never dull. 

Gambling, Women, Drinks, Fights, Music...

 

Murder.

 

As Ella had come down Lucifer smirked, his eyes falling over the devout follower of his Father appreciatively. Clapping his hands together he rubbed his palms and let out a flirtatious hum.

"Now that you're all properly attired shall we have a bit of fun while we look for our killer?" He asked.

Ella had opened her mouth to answer when the crowd behind Luicfer caught her attention.

"Whoa... what the heck is going on over there?" She asked as her brows furrowed.

He glanced over and said, "We should check it out, maybe it is a clue." He hummed excitedly as they made their way over.

Gamblers and hotel guests each moved out of the way of the woman desperately staggering around, hands out stretched, eye swollen shut from the struggle. 

"Lucifer... I need to find..." you barely managed out.

Hearing his name Lucifer's ears perked, gently pushing through the crowd he had approached you. His eyes widened as he realized who it was he is looking at.

Turning to face him you trembled.

"Lucy..."You choked out before collapsing.

He rushed forward and caught you, his eyes falling over all the new wounds littering your body. You reek of copper and dirt. You had come in from the dessert and as there are so many things that go on in Vegas no one had stopped you as you wandered through the crowds searching for your liberator.

"Oh my god." Ella gasped as she came over.

"Afraid he has abandoned her to his loonies..." Lucifer said looking up at her, with those dark wells, guilt threatening to fall free from them any moment now.


End file.
